Calidez en el hielo
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Era callada, constante y silenciosa, como la lluvia que parecía seguirla. Juvia siempre había estado sola, sufriendo tras su silencio, buscando una llama en el agua que parecía rodearla. Lo que no se esperaba, era que el hielo pudiera ser tan cálido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella Scullw! - Gruvia.


**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, solamente como pasatiempo (y regalo, ésta vez)**

**Para: Bella Scullw. ¡Felicidades, otro año más!**

**Pareja: Gray/Juvia.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna~ Bueno, espero que no hay Ooc XD**

**Calidez en el hielo**

_El chico se hizo a un lado silenciosamente cuando las estruendosas carcajadas volvieron a llenar el ambiente. En un gesto nervioso, se subió las gafas, que tenían una extraña y horrorosa manía de resbalarse por el puente de su nariz, y mordisqueó el bolígrafo que llevaba en la mano._

_No muy convencido, avanzó entre la gente, llevándose un par de empujones sin mala intención, si bien era él mismo quien se disculpaba, aunque careciera de culpa. Trató de empezar una conversación un par de veces, pero su tono de voz tembloroso fue ignorado._

_Y, al final, Mark fue a caer cansadamente en la silla de una mesa vacía, suspirando con cansancio y desazón._

—_¿Querías algo?—Alzó la cabeza hacia la voz, que se hizo oír entre el barullo con pasmosa facilidad. Encontró la mirada curiosa y oscura de una niña pequeña, que acababa de subirla, alejándola de un libro. Mark vio, al fin, su oportunidad, y se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza:_

—_Vengo de un periódico local.—Los ojos de la pequeña le instaron a continuar.—Me mandaron a buscar historias sobre Fairy Tail, pero me temo que nadie me hace demasiado caso.—La niña asintió con la cabeza, como si lo comprendiera perfectamente. Ese hombre delgaducho y que imponía tan poco era casi insignificante entre tantos magos poderosos, se dijo, no encajaba en su gran y alegre familia.—Me llamo Mark._

—_Puedes llamarme Blue._

—_¿Blue? ¿Te llamas así?_

—_No. Pero es como me apodan muchos.—Se encogió de hombros, llevándose un mechón de pelo oscuro tras la oreja y pensando algo unos instantes. —Si lo que quieres es una historia, puedo ayudarte._

_Mark asintió con la cabeza con tanto ímpetu que sus gafas volvieron a descender por el puente de su nariz. La llamada Blue sonrió, un gesto muy adulto en una carita tan pequeña, casi indulgente, como si el niño fuera él. Luego, comenzó a hablar:_

Ella era constante, silenciosa y melancólica, como la lluvia misma.

Quizá fuera por eso que el elemento la seguía a todas partes. Juvia. ¡Incluso su nombre parecía burlarse de ella! Toda la vida relegada a un segundo plano, sola, desdichada tras su silencio, buscando desesperadamente una llama en el agua que la rodeaba.

Y, cuando se cansó de esperar a que ésta llegara, fue ella quien salió en su busca. Pero no encontró a nadie. Sola, la pequeña y pobre Juvia, aislada emocionalmente, encerrándose en su propia burbuja donde nadie la abandonaría.

Era poderosa, algo bien conocido. No le costó entrar a un gremio y, comparado con lo que había tenido, se sintió tan bien, tan…aceptada. Mas no nos incumbe a nosotros, esta historia, pues no tiene nada que ver con Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo, el gremio de Juvia buscaba destruir a éste, y cerca estuvieron. No conozco bien lo ocurrido, pero sé que entonces le conoció a él.

Solamente tuvo que verle y lo supo: Ese chico, con su pelo revuelto y los ojos decididos, era el muchacho más guapo que hubiera visto en mucho. Tenía la suficiente autoconfianza para apostarse el cuello en su victoria si luchaban, así que, en un inicio, se negó.

Y él insistió. Juvia le quiso un poquito más por ello. Ese chico, simple y llanamente, tenía que ser suyo. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que repelía sus ataques! ¡Un mago al que, finalmente, poder llamar un rival!

Y usaba el hielo.

—_¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—Preguntó de súbito Mark, parando de tomar notas y mirando a la chica con confusión. Blue rió por lo bajo._

—_Ella era agua, él era hielo. Se complementaban, en su opinión._

—_¿Y cómo se llamaba él…? No lo has mencionado._

—_Gray.—Dijo como toda respuesta, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose de nuevo antes de seguir._

Juvia pensó, durante un tiempo, que él amaba a Lucy, compañera de su gremio. La odió por eso. Lucy tenía a tanta gente para ella…¿No podía dejarle a Gray? Sólo a él.

Le quemó con sus celos, _literalmente hablando_. Su agua hervía de furia con ella. Fue congelada, y de qué manera, su primer roce con él resultó ser más íntimo de lo que creía posible, si bien Gray se mostró avergonzado por la confusión. La liberó.

Juvia echó de menos el hielo casi inmediatamente. Ella siempre había buscado el el calor, ¿por qué de pronto añoraba el frío? Él la exhortó a seguir peleando, quería salvar a sus amigos, aún si eso dependía pasar por encima de ella.

Tan fiel. De nuevo, celos, pero ni siquiera ellos la llevaron a atacar esta vez. Juvia se quedó allí, mirándole con una nueva adoración. No podía seguir con eso, y así se lo dijo.

Y, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, tras gritar (_y mentir al hacerlo_) no necesitar más amor, al ver el cielo azul por primera vez, Juvia lo supo: Necesitaba a ese mago de Fairy Tail. Al ver su sonrisa, la pregunta volvió de luego: ¿Cómo un mago de hielo podía ser tan cálido?

El fantasma había caído enamorado del hada.

Entonces, llegó Fairy Tail. Y, si bien Juvia había descubierto que el calor no le hacía falta, pues le bastaba la frialdad de Gray, tuvo que admitir lo agradable que fue. ¿Una llama? ¡Ese gremio se asemejaba a un incendio forestal!

Aceptación. Amistad. Amor. Términos que le habían sido ajenos, de pronto la llenaban, eclipsaban toda la melancolía y soledad que pudo poblar sus días. Tenía amigas, tenía compañeros, y estaba Gray.

Amarle era fácil. No requería mucho esfuerzo. Seguirle con obstinación, sin tapujos, porque Juvia nunca había tenido que ser otra cosa que no fuese directa. Lo gritaba, lo repetía hasta la saciedad "Gray-Sama, Gray-Sama, Gray-Sama…" Y si su tono no lo dejaba claro, tendría que tatuárselo en la frente.

Cuanto más le conocía, más le quería. Y de hecho, era imposible no hacerlo: Él era todo lo que ella buscaba, un príncipe azul al que le gustaba demasiado desvestirse sin ser apenas consciente de ello, mucho menos sabiendo los estragos mentales que le causaba a ella.

Pero Gray era parco, poco sentimental. Tanto Juvia como él sabían que su relación sería lenta, tortuosa, quizá nunca llegaran a nada. Ella seguía perseverando, él tratando de ignorarla. Un tira y afloja que se extendió durante mucho tiempo.

Ninguno supo muy bien cómo fue que terminaron durmiendo en la misma habitación, ella aferrada a él. No, no, aún no tenían nada más, pero no les faltaba mucho para eso. Ell-

—_¡Blue!—Alguien fue a tirarse sobre ella, rompiendo el hechizo que había entretejido con sus infantiles palabras._

_La aludida cayó hacia delante, chocando contra la mesa con estrépito, una marca roja en su frente. Se la frotó, adolorida, antes de girarse, hecha una furia, hacia el chico que la había interrumpido:_

—_¡Tú! ¡Idiota! ¡Me has hecho daño! ¿Tienes un cerebro de mosquito?_

—_¡No me llames así, tonta! Venía a avisarte de que ellos ya están aquí. ¡Desagradecida! ¡Fea!—Le sacó la lengua, enfurruñado._

—_¡Eres un…!_

—_¡Blue-San!—Cortó Mark, harto de la infantil discusión que estaba viéndose obligado a presenciar. La niña le miró, como si acabara de recordarle. —¿Qué pasó con ellos?_

_No contestó, pues sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Ella colgada de su brazo, prácticamente corazones rodeándola, gritando cosas que en un principio, Mark no escuchó. Al fin, afinó el oído, dándole significado a las palabras:_

—_¡Gray-Sama es increíble cuando pelea! ¡Y Juvia con él hace un equipo impresionante!—El hombre no decía nada, pero una media sonrisa de satisfacción curvaba sus labios cuando alzó una mano, saludando a los presentes._

—_¡Ya estamos aquí!_

_Blue se levantó de un salto, arrastrando la silla y murmurando un "¿Te vale eso como respuesta?" a Mark, salió corriendo. Prácticamente se tiró sobre la mujer, abrazándola y apoyando la mejilla en su pecho, de forma que los ojos seguían posados en Gray, hastiados._

—_¡Papá, has vuelto a quitarte la ropa!_

—_¿EH?_

—_¡Mamá, dile que está mayorcito para eso!_

_Mark volvió a subirse las gafas, guardando la libreta y, disimuladamente, saliendo del gremio, no sin antes despedirse del Maestro de éste, anunciando que tenía suficientes datos. Al menos, se dijo mientras volvía a casa, podría vender una bonita historia de amor. Hasta le tenía título:_

_¿Quién dijo que el hielo no es cálido?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**¡Yey! Terminé! Cortito cortito, este primer regalo, pero ahora os hablo de él :3**

**Primero: Blue tiene otro nombre, Myst, posiblemente, aunque aún está en tablas. ¿Quién es? Creo que he dejado claro que la historia la narra la hija de Gray y Juvia, quería que esto fuera así para darle a todo un ambiente más personal. Tenía ganas de hacer un fic así, y Blue fue elegida como narradora.**

**Segundo: ¿Por qué lo dejé ahí? Bueno…¡Sigo esperando a que se hagan cannon! No quiero contar cómo comienzan a salir. Así que me limité a hablar de su primer encuentro (me lo releí y todo ^^)**

**Tercero: ¿Cómo sabe Blue con tanto detalle todo? Supuestamente se lo contó su madre. ¿Su vocabulario? No es de ella, es de Mark…Sí, os he plantado el artículo con todo el morro. O pensadlo así: Una niña no habla así de bien.**

**Último: Una vez le prometí a una de las personas más importantes para mí que le escribiría un Gray/Juvia…¡Bella-Chan! Espero que te gustara, y que pases el mejor cumpleaños de todos :3**

**Es mi primer fic en FT, qué miedo me da entrar a fandoms nuevos…Sed buenos conmigo, sí?**

_**Kuraii-Chan**_


End file.
